Christian Communist Party
The''' Christian Communist Party''' was a "big tent" marxist-left party founded in 2012 by Pastor Dennis Skender. He was a former member of P70-Links who felt the Party was against those who were Christian and didn't adhere to atheism coming along with Communist beliefs. He was elected to congress in 2013, and says he invites all members from different socialist and communist ideologies to join. The Party was a member of the Brunant National Congress the leftist congressional caucus. Ideology Dennis Skender has written the "Christian Manifesto", which is suppose to stand as the veiwpoints for the party. He takes many quotes from the Bible to stand by his viewpoints such as verses from Jesus like Luke (1:49-53) which says "49 For he that is mighty hath done to me great things; and holy is his name. 50 And his mercy is on them that fear him from generation to generation. 51 He hath shewed strength with his arm; he hath scattered the proud in the imagination of their hearts.' 52' He hath put down the mighty from their seats, and exalted them of low degree.' 53' He hath filled the hungry with good things; and the rich he hath sent empty away." Another is in Mathew which says "16 And, behold, one came and said unto him, Good Master, what good thing shall I do, that I may have eternal life? 17 And he said unto him, Why do you ask me about what is good? there is none good but one, that is, God: but if thou wilt enter into life, keep the commandments. 18 He saith unto him, Which? Jesus said, Thou shalt do no murder, Thou shalt not commit adultery, Thou shalt not steal, Thou shalt not bear false witness, 19 Honour thy father and thy mother: and, Thou shalt love thy neighbour as thyself. 20 The young man saith unto him, All these things have I kept from my youth up: what lack I yet? 21 Jesus said unto him, If thou wilt be perfect, go and sell that thou hast, and give to the poor, and thou shalt have treasure in heaven: and come and follow me. 22 But when the young man heard that saying, he went away sorrowful: for he had great possessions. 23 Then said Jesus unto his disciples, Verily I say unto you, That a rich man shall hardly enter into the kingdom of heaven. 24 And again I say unto you, It is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle, than for a rich man to enter into the kingdom of God." Skender has also stated other verses in the New Testement to rectify his socialy liberal policies and those that call for a more economically equal society. He also uses the Beatitudes from the Book of Matthew such as those talking about peacmaking, the meek, hungered, and pure in heart to state Jesus's meanings for a more equal Society. The Party slogan for the Party is Matthew 20:16 "So the last will be first, and the first will be last." In 2017 Skender decided to join P70-Links and dissolved the CCP. Christian Communist Party logo.jpg|The Party logo is Red Chi-Rho. A common symbol for Christians in modern day situations Flag of the Christian Communist Party.png|Party flag of a Cross and sickle Christian Communist Party slogan.png|Party slogan Category:Former political parties